Chat Room A7392
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: This is my very own IM Chat room fic!
1. Chapter 1

I really, really, really, really, _really_ wanted to make and IM Chat fic so here goes!

And I know the names suck. Really bad.

Oh and their all like 16 except for Boss who's 17 and Penelope who's 12 and Cappy who's 13.

….

_Advntrer42: Hamtaro_

_Blupeice: Bijou_

_Gymnstgurl: Sandy_

_BookWorm: Maxwell_

_Smiles: Penelope_

_Greeny: Cappy_

_BstJokerEvr: Howdy_

_Dxter: Dexter_

_Pinkie: Pashmina_

_KulGuy: Stan_

_WodWrker: Panda  
SeedsRok!: Oxnard_

_HrdHat: Boss_

_**~Welcome to Ham Chat Room A7392~**_

_Advntrer42: Has logged on_

_Pinkie: Has logged on_

_Blupeice: Has logged on_

_Smiles: Has logged on_

_SeedsRok: Has logged on_

Advntrer42: Hamha guys! :D

Blupeice: Bonjour Hamtaro

SeedsRok: Has any1 seen my seed?

Pinkie: No oxy, we can't c u…

SeedsRok: …right…

Smiles: Hi ppl!

Advntrer42: SHE CAN TALK!

Smiles: Hmtro were only on chat. Of course I can tlk u ding dong!

Advntrer42: I think I liked her bttr whn she didnt tlk…

Pinkie: Y do u think I used 2 translat? Her wrds can b hurtful but whn she lernd 2 tlk she got nicr

Blupeice: I realiz tat

SeedsRok: I wndr where evry1 els is

Smiles: Sipping tea out of heart shaped cups! ^u^

Advntrer42: Really!

Smiles: … Hamtaro

Advntrer42: Yes?

Smiles: I was just wondering…

Advntrer42: Yes? Yes?

Smiles: Whn da nice men in da white coats r comin to tak u away 2 da Happy Hospital ^u^

Advntrer42: Ur a mean little gurl…

Smiles: I no

_HrdHat: Has logged on_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged on_

_BookWorm: Has logged on_

_Greeny: Has logged on_

_BstJokerEvr: Has logged on_

_Dxter: Has logged on_

_KulGuy: Has logged on_

_WodWrker: Has logged on_

HrdHat: Hi Bijou!

KulGuy: All da hot chicks may wait no longer! Stan Man is here ;)

Gymnstgurl: Hey and eww

BookWorm: I have to agree with Sandy here eww Stan. Cnt u just lay off it 4 a whil?

Greeny: u agree cuz u lik her!

Smiles: U totally do!

BookWorm: ?

Smiles: Sandy and Maxwell

Greeny: Sitin in a tree

Smiles: K

Greeny: I

Smiles: S

Greeny: S

Smiles: I

Greeny: N

WodWrker: G!

BookWorm: PANDA!

WodWrker: It's addicting, sorry…

Smiles: First comes

Greeny: Love

WodWrker: Then comes

Smiles: Marriage

Greeny: Then comes

WodWrker: A BABY IN A BABY CARRIGE!

Gymnstgurl: GUYS SHUT UP!

BstJokerEvr: U waitd until da song wuz ovr! U so lik 'Maxy'

Gymnstgurl: D-Do not!

BstJokerEvr: Who stuters on IM u so do

Gymnstgurl: Do not

BstJokerEvr: Do 2

Gymnstgurl: Do not

BstJokerEvr: Do not

Gymnstgurl: DO 2

BookWorm: …

BstJokerEvr: We all new it

Gymnstgurl: new wat?

Pinkie: Look at wat u just said…

Gymnstgurl: O eww no I dnt DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT DO **NOT**

Blupeice: Sure Sandy.

Gymnstgurl: BIJ UR SUPPOSED 2 B ON MY SIDE!

Blupeice: …Oh rite…

Advntrer42: So wher hve u guyz been?

HrdHat: At da library, Max couldnt chose a book.

BookWorm: There all so good!

BstJokerEvr: It's about that hrd 2 find a book then it is for a dog to find its tail! LOL

Gymnstgurl: … tat wuz lame

Blupeice: arent they alwyz?

Pinkie: Hey Dxter? You still alive?

Dxter: Ya

BstJokerEvr: Catfish got cha tongue? ROFLMFAO

Smiles: I like that abbreviation!

Pinkie: Penny!

Smiles: Well?

Greeny: U Cnt blame a gurl

Smiles: Rite?

Pinkie: Does any1 c wat I c?

SeedsRok: No, u said we cnt c ppl on IM

Pinkie: But it just happened on IM

KulGuy: Was it the strong connection u and I hve Pashy Babe?

Pinkie: …No…

Pinkie: Im talkin bout the LUV connection!

Smiles: Between SxM?

Gymnstgurl: Im srry. Who?

Smiles: Sandy x Maxwell

BookWorm: *shocked* WHA?

Gymnstgurl: *chock's on Big Red* WHAT!

KulGuy: LOL OMG guys she really did chock on her BR! She's blushing like mad LOL!

Gymnstgurl: My hand is vry close 2 my ribbon if you no wat I mean.

KulGuy: *Laughing* no wat?

Gymnstgurl: I'll give u a demonstration!

KulGuy: This isn't funny any more. Sands? Sandy! NOOOO!

KulGuy: *Smirks* tats wat happens when u get on my bad side. *talkin 2 Stan* I want my ribbon bak when ur done with it!

Gymnstgurl: Im bak!

WodWrker: Where's Stan?

Gymnstgurl: Tied 2 his chair! O:-) im an angel!

BookWorm: Sure…

Blupeice: Awww he agrees!

BookWorm: I was being sarcastic!

Dxter: Sure you were

Adventrer42: HE CAN TLK!

Pinkie: I dnt think u should say tat… member last time?

Adventrer42: Rite.

Smiles: Wat happened last time?

Adventrer42: U happened!

Blupeice: Hamtaro!

Pinkie: HAMTARO!

Adventrer42: Well?

Smiles: Hey Pashy!

Pinkie: What?

Smiles: Mom says it's time to eat!

Pinkie: Oh goodie!

_Smiles: Has logged off_

_Pinkie: Has logged off_

Adventrer42: Im gonna go to the park! Any1 wanna come?

Blupeice: ME!

Adventrer42: If any1 else want 2 come just join us!

_Adventrer42: Has logged off_

_Blupeice: Has logged off_

HrdHat: I'll go join em

KulGuy: IM FREE!

KulGuy: Where'd all da chicks go?

WodWrker: Im gonna go make a dresser…

_HrdHat: Has logged of_

_KulGuy: Has logged off_

_WodWrker: Has logged off_

_BstJokerEvr: Has logged off_

_Dxter: Has logged off_

_SeedsRok: Has logged off_

_Greeny: Has logged off_

Gymnstgurl: Hey um Max?

BookWorm: Yea?

Gymnstgurl: Nvr Mnd. TTYL Maxy!

BookWorm: Bye Sandy

BookWorm: Wait, did you just call me

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged off_

Bookworm: Maxy?

_BookWorm: Has logged off_

….

Well there you go my first IM Chat fic. Tell me if I should keep going or if I should just stop it or what I should improve! And I know IM Chat's have been done before I just luv em so much I wanted to make 1!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two!

….

_Advntrer42: Hamtaro_

_Blupeice: Bijou_

_Gymnstgurl: Sandy_

_BookWorm: Maxwell_

_Smiles: Penelope_

_Greeny: Cappy_

_BstJokerEvr: Howdy_

_Dxter: Dexter_

_Pinkie: Pashmina_

_KulGuy: Stan_

_WodWrker: Panda  
SeedsRok!: Oxnard_

_HrdHat: Boss_

_**~Welcome to Ham Chat Room A7392~**_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged on_

_BookWorm: Has logged on_

_Dxter: Has logged on_

_KulGuy: Has logged on_

_WodWrker: Has logged on_

_Pinkie: Has logged on_

Gymnstgurl: Hey guys :)

Pinkie: Hey Sandy!

WodWrker: Who wants a dresser?

BookWorm: ME!

Gymnstgurl: Y?

BookWorm: So I can keep my books in them

Gymnstgurl: O… K then… Hey Dex?

Dxter: Ya?

Gymnstgurl: Y were u so quiet yesterday?

Dxter: I was studying

KulGuy: 4?

Dxter: The test 2morrow

KulGuy: THERE'S A TEST 2MORROW! Why didn't any1 tell me?

Gymnstgurl: They announced it on da speakers

KulGuy: They did?

Gymnstgurl: Ya n ur doomed b/c it counts as 1/2 ur grade!

KulGuy: NOOOOOOO

_KulGuy: Has logged off_

_Smiles: Has logged on_

_Greeny: Has logged on_

_Advntrer42: Has logged on_

_Blupeice: Has logged on_

_BstJokerEvr: Has logged on_

Blupeice: Bonjour!

Advntrer42: We had fun at the park!

_KulGuy: Has logged on_

KulGuy: I got bored so I'll study l8r…

Advntrer42: Again. We had fun at da park!

Blupeice: Oui! Hamtaro pushed me! (Girls plz stay behind after the boyz leave!)

Advntrer42: Y only da girls?

Blupeice: B/c girls r awesome like dat!

BstJokerEvr: Well, bttr than u'll eva b Hamtaro! LOL

Smiles: Dat wuz mean but ROFLMFAO!

Pinkie: PENNY!

Greeny: U still cnt blame a gurl!

Pinkie: DA LUV CONNECTION APPERS ONCE AGAIN!

Dxter: I no exactly wat ur talkin bout

KulGuy: U no SxP exsists rite Pashy?

Pinkie: Who?

KulGuy: Stan x Pashmina! ;)

Pinkie: *Barfs* Ewww

KulGuy: U cnt deny our luv 4ever

Pinkie: Rite…

KulGuy: I new ud c it my way!

Pinkie: Im not going to answer that

KulGuy: That's cold

Gymnstgurl: U mean da LITTLE luv connection?

Pinkie: Yup! :)

BookWorm: I dnt get it

Gymnstgurl: U dnt get even da REALLY easy 2 c hints dude. How would u find dis 1?

BookWorm: Again

BookWorm: ? huh?

Blupeice: I feel so bad 4 u Sandy…

Gymnstgurl: & 2 think he's supposed 2 b da smart 1!

BookWorm: I AM!

Gymnstgurl: sure…

Pinkie: Ya if u were dat smart 1 u would no by now!

BookWorm: No wat?

Gymnstgurl: Ur hopeless

BookWorm: Well dnt give up on me! I luv learning new things!

Gymnstgurl: 2 bad u wnt no dis 1

BookWorm: ?

KulGuy: Dude evey1 no's!

Gymnstgurl: Oh ya wat is it!

KulGuy: U wnt me 2? Ok it's that Sandy…

KulGuy: Shall I go on

Gymnstgurl: Sure u probably dnt know n e way

KulGuy: Has a crush on some1 we all no

KulGuy: I no who it is, should I say it?

Gymnstgurl: O.O NOOO

KulGuy: ^-^ told u!

BookWorm: ? Im still confused! T.T v.v

Gymnstgurl: Even my oblivious BROTHER no's! Dat makes ME sad! T.T v.v

Smiles: Wow r nt u happy we dnt hve 2 deal w/ dat yet Cappy!

Greeny: Yea. Not yet…

Smiles: U alright?

Greeny: Well…

Smiles: Oh hey Pashy! Ben is over! Sorry Caps may b l8r bye!

Pinkie: *Squeals* Ben! *u* I 3 Ben!

_Smiles: Has logged off_

_Pinkie: Has logged off_

KulGuy: She… She _loves_ him…?

KulGuy: Well im gonna go sulk. Bye…

_KulGuy: Has logged off_

Gymnstgurl: I should go comfort him

BookWorm: Bye. N good luck!

Gymnstgurl: Bye

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged off_

Blupeice: Well im gonna go take a nap. Meetings canceled girls! (2 bad no gurls r on here)

_Blupeice: Has logged off_

Advntrer42: Wow Max! Ur really clueless!

BookWorm: Ur 1 2 tlk!

Advntrer: Well, I mean, A gurl and A boy in th3 City of Love, together…

Dxter: U hve been watchin 2 much Phineas n Ferb! But imma go bye!

BookWorm: Ur confusin me Hamtaro so imma go bye!

BstJokerEvr: N I dnt need a reason!

WodWrker: Neither do I!

_BookWorm: Has logged off_

_Dxter: Has logged off_

_BstJokerEvr: Has logged off_

_WodWrker: Has logged off_

Advntrer42: U guyz r mean!

_Advntrer42: Has logged off_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged on_

Gymnstgurl: N e 1 here?

Gymnstgurl: GOOD! I LUV MAXWELL WITH ALL MY FREAKIN HEART Y CNT HE REALIZE THAT I JUST WNT 2 HOLD HIM AND KISS HIM N NO HES ALL MINE AND WE CAN B TOGETHER 4EVER!

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged off_

Greeny: Nice confession! Hehehe! Now I have something I can hold against u!

_Greeny: Has logged off_

….

What has Sandy done? Will Cappy really be that cruel? Why is Maxy so clueless? Why did I have Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to you stuck in my head? Probably none of these questions will be answered! Tune in next time!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three coming your way! And I haven't done the disclaimer, so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or Any other random things I may add in my story!

….

_Advntrer42: Hamtaro_

_Blupeice: Bijou_

_Gymnstgurl: Sandy_

_BookWorm: Maxwell_

_Smiles: Penelope_

_Greeny: Cappy_

_BstJokerEvr: Howdy_

_Dxter: Dexter_

_Pinkie: Pashmina_

_KulGuy: Stan_

_WodWrker: Panda  
SeedsRok!: Oxnard_

_HrdHat: Boss_

_**~Welcome to Ham Chat Room A7392~**_

_Pinkie: Has logged on_

_Blupeice: Has logged on_

_Smiles: Has logged on_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged on_

Blupeice: Bonjour gurls!

Smiles: Wat up

Pinkie: Well da boyz r all somewhere

Blupeice: Hamtaro?

Pinkie: He wants 2 sleep like Snoozer 4 da day

Gymnstgurl: Maxwell?

Pinkie: New ud ask bout him! Library

Smiles: Oxnard?

Pinkie: Food Convention

Blupeice: Howdy?

Pinkie: Helpin out in his parents store

Gymnstgurl: Stan?

Pinkie: U should no dat 1! Football practice

Smiles: Dexter?

Pinkie: Studyin some more

Blupeice: Panda?

Pinkie: Buldin somethin

Smiles: Cappy?

Pinkie: Lol if only Dex wuz here! He's lookin 4 a new hat

Blupeice: Boss?

Pinkie: He's… well. I dnt rlly no… but he's not here so who cares!

Gymnstgurl: So, wat do u gurlz wnt 2 tlk bout?

Blupeice: Boyz!

Gymnstgurl: u just wnt an excuse 2 tlk bout Hamtaro!

Blupeice: Tru! N it gives u an excuse 2 tlk bout Maxwell!

Gymnstgurl: I dnt like Maxwell!

Smiles: So wat wuz tat yesterday?

Gymnstgurl: Wat?

Pinkie: With da whole, 'U dnt get even da REALLY easy 2 c hints, how would u get dis 1 dude?'

Gymnstgurl: I wuz talkin bout how Bij likes Hamtaro!

Smiles: Sure…

Gymnstgurl: Shut up

Blupeice: Just admit u like Maxwell!

Gymnstgurl: I would

Pinkie: Now wuz dat so hard?

Gymnstgurl: IF IT WERE TRU!

Smiles: Denial

Gymnstgurl: Wats ur excuse?

Smiles: ?

Gymnstgurl: We all no dat CxP exsist!

Smiles! WAT CAPPY LIKES PASHMINA! Grrr

Blupeice: I dnt think she no's!

Smiles: No wat?  
Gymnstgurl: O

Gymnstgurl: So, u could figure out where every1 else wuz but u couldn't figure out wat Boss wuz doin?

Pinkie: Yea

_HrdHat: Has logged on_

HrdHat: Hi!

Gymnstgurl: Uh, tats creepy

Pinkie: I no

HrdHat: Y is it creepy?

Blupeice: Cuz we were just talkin bout u!

HrdHat: Wat did u gurlz say?

Smiles: U dnt need 2 no our conversation

HrdHat: Harsh

Blupeice: Ya b nice Penny!

Gymnstgurl: Y r u so mean?

Pinkie: *singing* IT COMES NATRUALLY!

Smiles: R u singin Selena Gomez?

Pinkie: Ya

Smiles: Ok then

HrdHat: Where r da boyz?

Gymnstgurl: R we rlly goin 2 go thru dis AGAIN?

Pinkie: Im not

Blupeice: Im not

Gymnstgurl: im not

Smiles: Im not!

HrdHat: Then who is?

Smiles: Y dnt u!

HrdHat: Ur mean

Smiles: ^u^ Tats so sweet 2 say!

HrdHat: When is she goin 2 b takin 2 da mental hospital?

Smiles: Already used dat on Hamtaro!

HrdHat: O

Pinkie: Ya. Um…

HrdHat: Imma go… tell me when da boyz come here!

Gymnstgurl: Bye!

_HrdHat: Has logged off_

Blupeice: NOW WE CAN FINALLY TALK ABOUT BOYZ!

Gymnstgurl: ok lets play Truth or Dare!

Gymnstgurl: Pashy!

Pinkie: Hmmm?

Gymnstgurl: Truth or Dare?

Pinkie: Truth

Gymnstgurl: Do you like-like my bro?

Pinkie: Swear not to tell ANY1?

Gymnstgurl: Yes

Smiles: Yes

Blupeice: Oui

Pinkie: Ya I do

Gymnstgurl: EWWW

Pinkie: Bijou

Pinkie: Truth or Dare?

Blupeice: Dare

Pinkie: I dare u 2 kiss Hamtaro!

Blupeice: Ok

Pinkie: AND WE HAVE 2 C IT

Blupeice: Ok

Blupeice: Me: Hamtaro will u kiss me? Hamtaro: Sure *Both lean in and kiss* Me: Thanks Hamtaro, Hamtaro: No problem!

Blupeice: THE END

Pinkie: …Nice…

Blupeice: Sandy

Gymnstgurl: Hmm

Blupeice: Truth or Dare

Gymnstgurl: Dares r wimpy on Chat! Truth

Blupeice: I wuz hopin ud chose dat 1

Gymnstgurl: WAIT WAT

Blupeice: Do you like-like

Gymnstgurl: I dnt like where dis is goin

Blupeice: Maxwell

Smiles: OOOOOO

Pinkie: Good 1

Blupeice: Sandy?

Pinkie: Saaaannnnddddy?

Smiles: SANDY!

Gymnstgurl: Um, I have 2 go 2 da bathroom. When r u guyz loggin off?

Blupeice: Were not loggin off till u answer the question

Gymnstgurl: has gone to the bathroom

Pinkie: Lair

Gymnstgurl: SHUT UP

Gymnstgurl: Oops

Pinkie: Answer it!

Gymnstgurl: …Yes…

Smiles: We all new it!

Gymnstgurl: NOW ERASE IT FROM UR MINDS! IM SO EMBARRESED!

Blupeice: U shouldn't b!

Pinkie: Ya u like him it's ok 2 like ppl!

Gymnstgurl: But were total opposites

Smiles: Hey as Maxwell would say, 'Opposites attract'!

Gymnstgurl: Hes just so smart, sweet, kind, cute, funny, nice, friendly, smart, helpful, cute, amazing, cute…

Pinkie: Some1's been bit by the luv bug!

Gymnstgurl: Oh Stan's home I better go b4 he reads my chat log!

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged off_

Smiles: We should go 2 Pashy were goin 2 visit Ben!

Pinkie: I _still_ luv Ben! *.* 4ever

Blupeice: Who is Ben?

Pinkie: Our older brother! He never visits its really rare, he in Iraq! G2G bye!

_Pinkie: Has logged off_

_Smiles: Has logged off_

Blupeice: Me: Just 1 kiss 4 the road Hamtaro? Hamtaro: Sure *Both lean in and kiss passionately* Me: Merci Hamtaro! I luv u! Hamtaro: I luv u 2 Bij! ;)

_Blupeice: Has logged off_

….

So Sandy was just denying her true love for Maxwell? And will Bijou ever really kiss Hamtaro? Why was I thinking of Selena Gomez? And why do I have all of these Disney things stuck in my head? Why did Penelope growl when she heard Cappy liked Pashmina? Will Stan ever figure out that he got jealous of Pashmina's _brother_?Find out next time!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes chapter four, im gonna introduce two OC! let-boss-find-love and I Sandy x Maxwell 4ever are going to be in this story!

….

_Advntrer42: Hamtaro_

_Blupeice: Bijou_

_Gymnstgurl: Sandy_

_BookWorm: Maxwell_

_Smiles: Penelope_

_Greeny: Cappy_

_BstJokerEvr: Howdy_

_Dxter: Dexter_

_Pinkie: Pashmina_

_KulGuy: Stan_

_WodWrker: Panda  
SeedsRok!: Oxnard_

_HrdHat: Boss_

_**~Welcome to Ham Chat Room A7392~**_

_BookWorm: Has logged on_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged on_

Gymnstgurl: Hey

BookWorm: Hi

Gymnstgurl: Where is everybody?

BookWorm: Idk they should b here by now

Gymnstgurl: So wat up?

BookWorm: Nm, just read this new book

Gymnstgurl: Which is…?

BookWorm: Comet's Curse

Gymnstgurl: Wats it about?

BookWorm: U wnt me 2 read the back of the book 4 u?

Gymnstgurl: Yes plz

BookWorm: Ok

BookWorm: When the tail of the comet Bhaktul flicks through Earth's atmosphere, deadly particles are left in its wake. Suddenly, mankind is confronted with a virus that devastates the adult population. Only those under the age of eighteen seem to be immune. Desperate to save humanity, a renowned scientist proposes a bold plan' to create a ship that will carry a crew of 251 teenagers to a home in a distant solar system. Two years later, the _Galahad_ and its crew of teenagers is launched.

Two years of training have prepared the crew for the challenges of space travel. But soon after departing Earth, they discover that a saboteur is hiding on the _Galahad_!

Faced with escalating acts of vandalism and terrorized by threatening messages, Triana Martell and her council soon realize that the stowaway will da anything to ensure that the _Galahad _never reaches its destination. The teens must find a way to neutralize their enemy. For if their mission fails, it will mean the end of the human race….

Gymnstgurl: Wow that sounds interesting! Can I borrow it sometime?

BookWorm: Sure

Gymnstgurl: U type fast u no tat?

BookWorm: So im told… so im told...

_Blupeice: Has logged on_

_Advntrer42: Has logged on_

_Pinkie: Has logged on_

_Dxter: Has logged on_

_HrdHat: Has logged on_

_Smiles: Has logged on_

_Greeny: Has logged on_

_BstJokerEvr: Has logged on_

_WodWrker: Has logged on_

_SeedsRok: Has logged on_

_KulGuy: Has logged on_

Blupeice: Hey!

Advntrer42: Wat up guyz!

Gymnstgurl: Nm me n Max were talkin bout books

Blupeice: WE LEAVE U 2 ALONE FOR HOW LONG AND U TALK BOUT BOOKS! GRRRR

BookWorm: Ur scarin me

Blupeice: I bettr b cuz u just dnt ugh – GRRR

_Blupeice: Has logged off_

BookWorm: Wats her prob?

Gymnstgurl: Hehehe nothin

BookWorm: Im gonna bring that book over… c ya in a bit Sandy

BookWorm: U 2 Stan

_BookWorm: Has logged off_

Gymnstgurl: Grrr, im gonna kill her

KulGuy: U no da rest of us found dat very interesting

Gymnstgurl: Shut up Stan b4 I shut it up 4 u

KulGuy: And just how do u think u'll do tat! Hmm?

Gymnstgurl:

KulGuy: Uh-Oh

_KulGuy: Has logged off_

Gymnstgurl: Hey, guyz Max is here brb

Dxter: So, wat up

Advntrer42: Nm Im just bored

BookWorm: Im bak

Gymnstgurl: Didito

BookWorm: How come Stan's hands and mouth were tied?

Gymnstgurl: Wat? He got annoying…

_MaxwellsGurl: Has logged on_

_Hlmtlvr: Has logged on_

MaxwellsGurl: *giggling uncontrollably*

Hlmtlvr: OMG!

MaxwellsGurl: I no we finally hacked into the chat!

Hlmtlvr: OMG! Hello?

Advntrer42: um. Hello?

MaxwellsGurl: *giggles more* OMG r u Hamtaro?

Advntrer42: yes…

Hlmtlvr: OMG IT'S HIM *clears throat starts talkin professionally* Is there a Boss here?

HrdHat: Ya…

Hlmtlvr: *giggles uncontrollably*

HrdHat: R u ok?

Hlmtlvr: I-I-I-I-I-I

HrdHat: I repeat. R u ok?

Hlmtlvr: U care *Sighs dreamily*

HrdHat: Ya sure, lets go with that

Hlmtlvr: I luv u!

HrdHat: Creepy

Hlmtlvr: LOL

Gymnstgurl: And just who r u?

Hlmtlvr: My name is Denise!

Gymnstgurl: Ya not u. I meant _her_

MaxwellsGurl: Me?

Gymnstgurl: Ya

MaxwellsGurl: OMG Dennie! Sandy's talkin 2 me!

Hlmtlvr: I no!

Gymnstgurl: Ya, wats up w/ ur name?

MaxwellsGurl: *Talks in a dark tone* I no ur secret. And I wnt u 2 BAK OFF! He's mine…! LOL Hi Maxwell!

BookWorm: Hi! :D

BookWorm: Wats ur name!

MaxwellsGurl: *giggles* Gabby

BookWorm: Nice 2 meet u! Do u like 2 read?

MaxwellsGurl: I luv 2 read!

BookWorm: Me 2!

MaxwellsGurl: Kool!

BookWorm: U wnt 2 go hang out at da library?

MaxwellsGurl: Sure!

_BookWorm: Has logged off_

MaxwellsGurl: OMG bye Dennie! Im gonna go hang with *giggle* Maxy! I luv him! Bye guyz! And remember Sandy. Back off!

Hlmtlvr: Bye Gabbs!

_MaxwellsGurl: Has logged off_

Gymnstgurl: *twitching* M-M-Maxwell, hanging w/ a stupid gurl!

Hlmtlvr: Watch it! dat's my BFF ur talkin bout!

HrdHat: I really like ur spunk kid!

Hlmtlvr: *giggles* Well, were only 2 months 4 days and 12 minutes apart!

HrdHat: Hey, um, u wanna go hang out at da field? I could teach ya a few digging techniques!

Hlmtlvr: Sure!

_HrdHat: Has logged off_

Hlmtlvr: OMG now IM gonna hang out w/ Boss! I luv HIM! Bye every1!

_Hlmtlvr: Has logged off_

Pinkie: Tat wuz weird…

Smiles: U ok Sandy?

Gymnstgurl: :'(

Pinkie: Um, can u boyz go? And Hamtaro tell Bij 2 get on plz!

Advntrer42: All right

_Dxter: Has logged on_

_Advntrer42: Has logged off_

_Greeny: Has logged off_

_BstJokerEvr: Has logged off_

_WodWrker: Has logged off  
SeedsRok!: Has logged off_

_Blupeice: Has logged on_

Blupeice: Wat?

Pinkie: Somethin happened

Smiles: Somethin bad

Blupeice: WAT

Gymnstgurl: *starts sobbing*

Pinkie: wow ur really upset bout it huh

Gymnstgurl: Yes!

Blupeice: wat happened

Pinkie: Well…

Smiles: This gurl came and well in a weird way Max kinda asked her out…

Blupeice: …oh…

Gymnstgurl: *sobs louder*

Smiles: Oops probably shouldn't have said dat huh?

Pinkie: It would have been smart not 2

Smiles: Well I no dat now!

Gymnstgurl: Can u gurlz come over. I think I need a good no boyz girl sleep over…

Blupeice: Sure

Pinkie: B rite there

Smiles: Pashy! Dnt forget me!

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged off_

_Smiles: Has logged off_

_Pinkie: Has logged off_

_Blupeice: Has logged off_

….

Uh oh! Why did Maxy have to be taken? Why couldn't I luv a guy who didn't have a gf? Did you enjoy it let-boss-find-love? Is it ok the way I made you an obsessive fan gurl? Is it ok that I didn't have you kiss him in _this_ chapter? And I think it's really sweet that you would make a story dedicated to me! And if you do, I promise you I will read it! :D So that's it for this chapter! Tune in next time!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five!

….

_Advntrer42: Hamtaro_

_Blupeice: Bijou_

_Gymnstgurl: Sandy_

_BookWorm: Maxwell_

_Smiles: Penelope_

_Greeny: Cappy_

_BstJokerEvr: Howdy_

_Dxter: Dexter_

_Pinkie: Pashmina_

_KulGuy: Stan_

_WodWrker: Panda  
SeedsRok!: Oxnard_

_HrdHat: Boss_

_**~Welcome to Ham Chat Room A7392~**_

_BookWorm: Has logged on_

_MaxwellsGurl: Has logged on_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged on_

_Blupeice: Has logged on_

MaxwellsGurl: OMG Maxy ur so funny! I luv u!

BookWorm: I luv u 2!

Gymnstgurl: Hi.

BookWorm: Hey Sandy! Guess wat!

Gymnstgurl: Wat?

BookWorm: I found da perfect gurl 4 me!

MaxwellsGurl: Awww! Ur way 2 sweet!

Blupeice: U 2 r so cute 2gether

BookWorm: Thx

MaxwellsGurl: Thx :)

MaxwellsGurl: He makes me so happy!

BookWorm: U do no u dnt hve 2 kiss me every 2 mins.

MaxwellsGurl: *giggles* I no im just happy ur finally mine!

BookWorm: Me 2

Blupeice: Well, if u 2 just wanna make out u can leave. U dnt hve 2 log on evry day…

BookWorm: uhh

MaxwellsGurl: *giggles* he gets so embarrassed whn some1 says dat!

Gymnstgurl: I bet…

MaxwellsGurl: R u ok?

Gymnstgurl: Peachy

MaxwellsGurl: Ok

_HrdHat: Has logged on_

_Hlmtlvr: Has logged on_

_Advntrer42: Has logged on_

_Smiles: Has logged on_

_Greeny: Has logged on_

_KulGuy: Has logged on_

_Pinkie: Has logged on_

Gymnstgurl: Wow, its all couples on here…

Gymnstgurl: Well, um, 11's a crowd. So bye…

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged off_

Smiles: Is everythin all rite w/ Sandy?

Greeny: She seems down

MaxwellsGurl: Well she seemed down but she lied and tld me she wuz fine

Hlmtlvr: Gabby!

MaxwellsGurl: Wat?

Hlmtlvr: Boss asked me 2 b his gf

MaxwellsGurl: Awww dreams do come tru!

Hlmtlvr: Wat Max asked u 2?

MaxwellsGurl: Yes! N I've nvr been happier!

KulGuy: Wow Max. I thought u liked my sis.

BookWorm: Well it wuz a silly skool crush. My first luv is and will always b Gabby

MaxwellsGurl: Awww! Maxy! U no just b/c I luv u doesn't mean u hve 2 date me

BookWorm: But I wnt 2

MaxwellsGurl: :) u just no da rite thing 2 say 2 a gurl

Hlmtlvr: So im guessing it's goin well between u 2

MaxwellsGurl: Ya n u 2?

HrdHat: Good she makes me happy

Hlmtlvr: Awww

Smiles: Let's play truth or dare!

Pinkie: Again?

Smiles: Yes again!

Smiles: Ok Cappy truth or dare?

Greeny: Truth

Smiles: Who do you like?

Greeny: Uh. I suddenly dnt wanna play dis game no more!

Smiles: Come on Caps just answer it! Its' not that hard!

Greeny: Not unless ur crush is in da room w/ u!

Smiles: Who is it?

Greeny: U

Smiles: U who?

Greeny: U being Penny ok! U I luv Penelope!

Smiles: AWWW I luv u 2 Cappy!

Pinkie: 2 bad Dex aint here! We saw dis da hole time!

Smiles: N u nvr tld me?

MaxwellsGurl: U no I always supported CxP, SxP, MxG, HxB, and OxP.

BookWorm: Wow ur a real fan huh?

MaxwellsGurl: Ya…

Blupeice: Wats HxB?

MaxwellsGurl: Hamtaro and Bijou

Advntrer42: Heke?

Blupeice: *giggles*

Pinkie: Wats SxP?

MaxwellsGurl: Stan and Pashmina

KulGuy: Told ya SxP existed

Pinkie: …Shut up…

_IluvPanda: Has logged on_

IluvPanda: Hi

MaxwellsGurl: Hey Gabby u came!

IluvPanda: Duh I wnt Panda

MaxwellsGurl: '.'; rite

Hlmtlvr: Gabby n Gabby n Denise! Lol y couldn't my name b Gabby?

IluvPanda: IDK but wouldn't dat b awesome?

MaxwellsGurl: Ya! Hey Maxy?

BookWorm: ?

MaxwellsGurl: Will u call Panda? N tell him 2 get on?

BookWorm: Sure

Advntrer42: So wat did Sandy mean by 'It's only couples on here'?

MaxwellsGurl: Is he really dat clueless?

Blupeice: Oui

MaxwellsGurl: I feel so bad 4 u Bij

HrdHat: But I thought

Hlmtlvr: I also no ur old secret. Get ovr it, im ur gf now

HrdHat: U no how creepy dat sounds?

Hlmtlvr: :'(

HrdHat: Im srry. I luv u n I would nvr hurt u purposely

Hlmtlvr: I luv u 2

BookWorm: Panda should b loggin on in 3… 2… 1

_WodWrker: Has logged on_

WodWrker: Wat up?

IluvPanda: OMG HI PANDA!

WodWrker: Ok how many fan gurlz r gonna hack into our chat?

IluvPanda: OMG HI PANDA!

WodWrker: Hi

IluvPanda: Soooooo

WodWrker: Im getting freaked out so. Bye

_WodWrker: Has logged off_

IluvPanda: NOOOO PANDA! *sobs*

MaxwellsGurl: Oooo dats gotta hurt…

BookWorm: I probably shouldn't have tld him it wuz another obsessive fan gurl

MaxwellsGurl: Y would u tell him dat?

BookWorm: It wuz tru

MaxwellsGurl: Well u new he would do dat!

IluvPanda: Ur gonna fix dis BookWorm! Or I swear im gonna shove that dictionary so far up ur-

MaxwellsGurl: Dnt u b talkin bout my boy like dat!

IluvPanda: Wat u gon do bout it?

MaxwellsGurl: O u'll c wat im gonna do

BookWorm: Is it natural 4 her 2 shove her laptop out of da way den stand up angrily?

Hlmtlvr: OMG OMG! Hold her down she's ready 2 fight!

MaxwellsGurl: Just tell me were n wen n ill KILL u!

IluvPanda: Bring it!

MaxwellsGurl: O I will!

IluvPanda: My house

MaxwellsGurl: C u there

BookWorm: She's STRONG

KulGuy: That or your just weak

BookWorm: That's probably it

Pinkie: Ur not supposed to admit that…

BookWorm: …Oh…

Greeny: 1 other Q

BookWorm: ?

Greeny: How r u typing n holdin ur gf bak at da same time?

BookWorm: IDK but I should just concentrate on the gurl huh?

MaxwellsGurl: OH SO I DNT HVE A NAME N E MORE!

BookWorm: No, no, no u do!

MaxwellsGurl: That hurt's Maxy

BookWorm: Im sorry!

_MaxwellsGurl: Has logged off_

BookWorm: She's slamming her laptop closed

BookWorm: She's kicking – OW

BookWorm: Me

BookWorm: I should go get her huh

Smiles: DUH

_BookWorm: Has logged off_

Greeny: Wow drama

Smiles: Rite?

Greeny: R ent u glad we… nvm

Smiles: *scolding Cappy* mmm-hmm, you better say nvm

Greeny: *laughs nervously*

Pinkie: O rite u 2 r goin out now rite?

Smiles: Durr

Pinkie: dnt tlk 2 me w/ dat attitude!

Smiles: :P deal w/ it

Pinkie: IM TELLIN MOM!

Smiles: Y r u thinking bout Phineas n Ferb?

Pinkie: IDK

KulGuy: So Pashy

Pinkie: Wat?

KulGuy: U wanna go out sometime?

_Pinkie: Has logged off_

Advntrer42: OOO dats gotta hurt

Blupeice: I bet

KulGuy: Awww! Come on Pashy you could hve just said no!

_KulGuy: Has logged off_

Greeny: Hey Penny

Smiles: Ya?

Greeny: Would you like to go get some ice cream?

Smiles: I would luv 2

_Greeny: Has logged off_

_Smiles: Has logged off_

Blupeice: Awww how cute!

Advntrer42: Ya

Blupeice: Is there anything u would like 2 ask me?

Advntrer42: Uhhhhhhhh

Advntrer42: Nope

_Advntrer42: Has logged off_

Blupeice: Ugh these boyz r so young still…

_Blupeice: Has logged off_

Hlmtlvr: Y dnt we go somewhere?

HrdHat: Sure

_Hlmtlvr: Has logged off_

_HrdHat: Has logged off_

….

Ok that was a suckish chapter…

Sandy x Maxwell4ever signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter five!

….

_Advntrer42: Hamtaro_

_Blupeice: Bijou_

_Gymnstgurl: Sandy_

_BookWorm: Maxwell_

_Smiles: Penelope_

_Greeny: Cappy_

_BstJokerEvr: Howdy_

_Dxter: Dexter_

_Pinkie: Pashmina_

_KulGuy: Stan_

_WodWrker: Panda  
SeedsRok!: Oxnard_

_HrdHat: Boss_

_**~Welcome to Ham Chat Room A7392~**_

_BookWorm: Has logged on_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged on_

Gymnstgurl: Hey Maxwell

BookWorm: Hey

Gymnstgurl: R u ok?

BookWorm: Not really

Gymnstgurl: Y not?

BookWorm: We broke up

Gymnstgurl: But we were nvr 2gether

BookWorm: Me N Gabby broke up

Gymnstgurl: Oh… sorry

BookWorm: It's all rite I guess, it just wasn't ment 2 b

Gymnstgurl: I guess

_Hlmtlvr: Has logged on_

_HrdHat: Has logged on_

_Blupeice: Has logged on_

_Advntrer42: Has logged on_

_Smiles: Has logged on_

_Greeny: Has logged on_

_Dxter: Has logged on_

_BstJokerEvr: Has logged on_

Hlmtlvr: Srry Maxy

HrdHat: MAXY?

Hlmtlvr: Oh get over it! Im goin out w/ u aint I?

HrdHat: Ya I guess…

Smiles: Y wat happened?

Hlmtlvr: Max n Gab broke up

Greeny: Wow. Harsh.

Blupeice: Cappy! U rlly hve 2 go there?

Greeny: Gosh! U mess up 1x n every1 reacts angry mob styl

Smiles: Shut up.

Greeny: U no I can brake up w/ u rite

Greeny: N I JUST MITE

_Smiles is now known as FreeFallingTears_

FreeFallingTears: Wow Cappy. I thought we were in luv. I GUESS NOT! :'(

_FreeFallingTears: Has logged off_

Greeny: oops?

Blupeice: ur goin 2 b lucky if she eva tlks 2 u again.

Greeny: uh-oh.

Greeny: wat hve I done…?

Adventrer42: Ultimately put ur relationship up for failure with Penelope! :D

Greeny: Thx Hamtaro. U've made me feel soo much better…

Advntrer42: Ur welcome!

Greeny: Shut up.

Blupeice: He can say that piece of info, yet he don't get hints?

Hlmtlvr: Don't expect 2 much from his small brain

Advntrer42: Look a butterfly!

Hlmtlvr: C?

Blupeice: Ur rite.

HrdHat: But I REALLY thought…

Hlmtlvr: Ok I luv u but that has GOT 2 stop

HrdHat: Ya im srry.

Greeny: Helloooo bak 2 my prob plz

Gymnstgurl: Ur luv life with Penny is like, over dude.

Greeny: That 1 hurt Sandy.

Gymnstgurl: GOOD! U hurt 1 of us, u hurt us all! RITE GURLZ?

Blupeice: RITE

Hlmtlvr: RITE

Gymnstgurl: WE DON'T NEED MEN! RITE GURLZ?

Hlmtlvr: …

Blupeice: …

Gymnstgurl: RITE gurlz?

Hlmtlvr: Wrong

Blupeice: So wrong

Gymnstgurl: Ouch. Dat hurt gurlz

Greeny: U deserved it.

Gymnstgurl: shut up.

Greeny: Y dnt u!

_Pinkie: Has logged on_

_KulGuy: Has logged on_

_Artsy: Has logged on_

Pinkie: Uh, who is Artsy?

Artsy: Uh, Pashy. U no me

Pinkie: But. WHO r u?

Artsy: Guess

BookWorm: I didn't think u would come bak

Artsy: Hey, I wasn't kicked out wuz I?

BookWorm: Nah. I guess not

Pinkie: UR SANDY

Gymnstgurl: Pash. How would dat make sense?

Pinkie: Denise?

Hlmtlvr: Dude. Ur dense.

Pinkie: Penny?

Greeny: *SOBS*

Artsy: Y is Cappy crying?

Hlmtlvr: Cuz he n Penny broke up sorta

Artsy: Sorta?

Hlmtlvr: Ya. She just yelled, "Gosh Cappy. I thought we were in luv. I GUESS NOT! :'("

Greeny: Remind me y dnt u!

Hlmtlvr: Dnt u yell me! I no were u live!

Artsy: Creepy Dennie. Dat's just creepy.

Hlmtlvr: I no. It so much fun!

Artsy: I no! Dis is y were best friends!

Hlmtlvr: Hold up. I only have 1 BFFAA!

BookWorm: BFFAA?

Hlmtlvr: Best Friends Forever And Always

Artsy: Hey! I made that up!

Hlmtlvr: I no. But until Pashy realize who u r Im goin 2 pretend Idk who u r

Artsy: PASHY!

Artsy: We all know that u hve some natural blonde highlights in ur hair. BUT STOP ACTIN' LIKE A BLONDE!

Pinkie: …Ouch…

_FreeFallingTears: Has logged on_

FreeFallingTears: Is Cappy gone?

Greeny: Hey Penny. I just wanted to say

_FreeFallingTears: Has logged off_

Greeny: …Ouch…

Artsy: Even I felt dat.

Hlmtlvr: Y is ur name 'Artsy'?

Artsy: Cuz I like writing, drawing, and. That's it.

Hlmtlvr: Oh

BookWorm: I thought u liked books

Artsy: I dnt like books

Artsy: I LUV EM

Artsy: That's y I write durr

BookWorm: O

Pinkie: There is only two ppl who luv books

Pinkie: So u hve 2 b Maxwell!

BookWorm: Im rite here

Pinkie: o. Then Idk who u r

Artsy: Ugh SOME1 JUST TELL HER

Hlmtlvr: It's Gabby durr

Pinkie: O

Pinkie: I thought u n Max broke up

Artsy: We did

Pinkie: Then y did u come bak?

Artsy: Cuz it's a free contry

Pinkie: Ur a breaker of hearts! GOOD-BYE

Artsy: Gosh, I didn't think mi comin here would make u leave… BIE

Pinkie: Wat? NO ur leavin

Artsy: Uh, in ur dreams!

Pinkie: BYE

Artsy: BIE

Pinkie: BYE

Artsy: BIE

Pinkie: BYE

Artsy: BIE

Pinkie: BYE

Artsy: BIE

Blupeice: Uh, dnt wanna interrupt or n e thin but… SHUT UP!

Hlmtlvr: No1 tlks to my BFFAA lik dat!

Blupeice: 4get u! I tlk however I wnt to whoever I wnt!

Advntrer42: Y r we all fightin! This is wack!

Artsy: Did he just say wack?

Blupeice: I no u did not just say wack!

Pinkie: I think he said wack!

Blupeice: NEVER

Pinkie: SAY

Hlmtlvr: THAT

Artsy: AGAIN

KulGuy: IT'S A CONSPIRACY! AGAINST HAMTARO!

Greeny: IM DEPRESSED!

HrdHat: No 1 cares

BstJokerEvr: Hey Dex? You realize how normally were the 1's fightin n now it's every1 else?

Dxter: Unusual indeed.

BstJokerEvr: Especially how blond Pashmina is actin

Dxter: Yes she sure is actin dumb!

Pinkie: Excuse me!

Artsy: How r u gonna constantly fight over a girl then make fun of her!

Pinkie: Humph! Im outta here!

Artsy: Me 2

Blupeice: Me 3

Hlmtlvr: Me 4

HrdHat: Uh Me 5?

Hlmtlvr: U better b number 5

KulGuy: No1 offends Pashy-Babe n still gets to be friends with me! Me 6

Advntrer42: I have no clue wats goin on here! But Me 7

Pinkie: Thanks Stan! Maybe there is hope 4 u after all ;)

KulGuy: ='.'= (blushie)

Greeny: Im depressed! Me 8

Gymnstgurl: I got offended that you offended my friend who got offended! Me 9

BookWorm: Im offended you offended Sandy who is offended that you offended her friend who is now offended! Me 10

Dxter: Say huh?

BstJokerEvr: Say wat?

_Advntrer42: Has logged off_

_Blupeice: Has logged off_

_Gymnstgurl: Has logged off_

_BookWorm: Has logged off_

_Greeny: Has logged off_

_Pinkie: Has logged off_

_KulGuy: Has logged off_

_HrdHat: Has logged off_

Dxter: Well I rlly dnt wanna b alone w/ u in n e room including digitally enhanced rooms. Bye.

_Dxter: Has logged off_

BstJokerEvr: Well that was rude. And this certainly has been an interesting day. I wonder if every single girl started. PMS ALERT!

_BstJokerEvr:__Has logged off_

…

That certainly was interesting Howdy. Even for me! The author. Sad.

Well thanks for reading this and hope you have a day. Yes. Just have a day. Nothing more. Not a good day. Nor a bad day. Just a day.

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


End file.
